Makarov Dreyar
|-| Base Form= |-| Titan Form= Origins: Fairy Tail Classification: Wizard Saint , Human Mage [[Threat levels|'''Threat level]]:' Demon+ '''Age: '''88 '''Gender: '''Male '''Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic User, Size Manipulation, Creation of Magical Barriers, Light Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation (Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation and Air Manipulation, Mentioned he can use these types of Magic), Ability to Nullify magic to some extent, Telepathy, Flight, Durability Negation (Via Fairy Law) Physical Strength: Town+ level striking (By virtue of his size, can enlarge himself to nearly the size of Tenrou Island) Attack potency/Destructive capacity: At least City (Unleashed a spell of this magnitude in early series), possibly higher (Even when heavily injured, he managed to stop Acnologia's charge and hold the Dragon at bay). Fairy Law bypasses conventional durability Durability: At least City (takes the blast from Grimoire Heart’s Jupiter cannon head on with only a moderate burn on his arm, His Three Pillar Gods magic was able to protect him from Amaterasu Formula 100 which is a city level attack) Speed: At least Hypersonic+ Intelligence: High. Despite acting like an idiot most of the time''' Makarov with his advanced age is very smart with a wealth of experience in battle. He also possesses a wide variety of magic, implying many years of study and practice. '''Stamina: High (Was able to keep acnologia at bay even though he was severely injured) Range: At least several kilometers Weaknesses: '''Fairy Law uses the caster's own life force, so if its used on a large scale the caster has risk of dying (He died by using this very spell) '''Standard Equipment: None notable Keys: Pre Timeskip Noteworthy Attacks and Techniques Giant: Makarov’s signature Magic that makes up for his small size, Giant', as the name suggests, allows him to enlarge his body to gigantic proportions. Such enlarging power is immense, even allowing Makarov to grow himself to the size of Tenrou Island. Additionally, it can also be employed on selective parts of Makarov's body, elongating them and making it look like he possesses elastic properties of sort, coming in as a very versatile Magic. Giant’s effects can also be transferred to other people aside from Makarov himself, as shown when he could use it to grow Reedus Jonah's chest to the latter’s request, in order for his Pict Magic to work better. Maximum Defense Seal: Makarov releases several magical seals, which float around him and seemingly inhibit another seal-based attack performed against him, acting as a defense.32 Makarov has also been known to perform hand gestures and create seals in the air while on the verge of being struck on other instances, using them to shield himself from incoming magical attacks. * Three Pillar Gods: '''Apparently a powerful defense spell, Makarov crosses his arms before him with the fists clenched. This prompts three ethereal pillars composed of dark seals to appear, two before Makarov, at his sides, and one behind him '''Light Magic: '''A type of Elemental Magic which relies around the use of light. Makarov is known for being capable of manifesting his immense Magic Power in the form of light, as well as to use it to attack opponents.35During his fight with Jose Porla, he was shown drawing ethereal spheres of light in the air, joined together by beams reminiscent of constellations, to perform unseen spells. * '''Giant Wrath: Makarov exudes a constant surge of destructive light energy that surrounds him, which shakes the surrounding environment and destroys everything within the vicinity. Used when Makarov goes to find Jose Porla, during Fairy Tail's raid on Phantom Lord. * Rain of Light: Makarov creates his Magic Seal in front of himself, from which multiples light blasts are generated and sent flying at his opponents. Fairy Law: One of the three legendary Magics exclusive to Fairy Tail, Fairy Law is described as Makarov's most powerful Magic: when activated, a bright light envelops a wide aura around him and inflicts heavy damage on whoever he perceives from his heart as an enemy, leaving friends and bystanders completely unharmed. Makarov's mastery over such Magic is so great that he defeated Jose Porla, Phantom Lord's Guild Master and a fellow Wizard Saint, in a single blow. Fire Magic: Makarov is able to use this type of Magic, generating fire around his hand to burn some documents he received from the Magic Council, subsequently throwing the burning sheets at Natsu, who ate them. Wind Magic: Makarov has been said to possess Wind Magic, a form of Magic which, as the name implies, allows the user to generate, manipulate and control wind. It's as of yet unknown, however, which spells he's capable of using. Ice Magic: Makarov is known for being capable of employing different types of Magic, among which is Ice Magic. Requip: Makarov has been shown capable of using this type of Spatial Magic, summoning his Ten Wizard Saints robe and boots after being attacked by Hades. Dispel: Makarov has been shown capable of dispelling certain and advanced spells with relative ease such as shown dispelling Macao's Transformation Magic and Alive in a Dark Mages village. Telepathy: Makarov has shown the ability to be able to communicate telepathically with others. Flight: Makarov has shown capable of flight or rather levitating in the air such as shown during his battle with Jose Porla who also possess the same ability. Master Sensor: Makarov possesses great skill in sensing and discerning the nature of Magic Power. He could read through Macao's attempt to impersonate Natsu without effort, while all of the other members were fooled by his transformation. He was also able to find out about Grimoire Heart's presence near Tenrou Island before the Dark Guild managed to land, sensing the Magic Power of its members from far awayCategory:Fairy Tail Category:Sonic speeds Category:Threat level Demon Category:Character Category:Magic user Category:Light attribute